


You don't need poltergeists for sidekicks

by maeshmolowa



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Karl Jacobs-centric, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, basically every character that has died in tftsmp is here, for the aesthetic, ignore ghostbur logic, lowercase intended, they’re a bit different than ghostbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowa/pseuds/maeshmolowa
Summary: karl knew that they followed him. or haunted, he supposed, in this situation. the misty forms from across the timeline of the people who’s end was met far sooner than they expected. from the small form of a kind village orphan to the wispy dance of a women with a masquerade mask and a knife.orkarl jacobs and his crowd of ghosts from across time he manages to collect
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	You don't need poltergeists for sidekicks

karl knew that they followed him. or haunted, he supposed, in this situation. the misty forms from across the timeline of the people who’s end was met far sooner than they expected. from the small form of a kind village orphan to the wispy dance of a women with a mask and a knife.

he could hear them whisper, cackle, and murmur amongst themselves. a lot of the time, it was about him - the traveler who brought their spirits with them, who’s meddling tied their souls to his - and the many different times he traveled to - karl’s many ‘adventures’. but other times, it was about his friends, or the present, or simply just what the sky looked like today.

karl didn’t think they liked when he traveled. they didn’t talk to him, he wasn’t even sure they knew that he could hear them, but he could hear the murmurs of displeasure. they knew traveling meant a few things - none of them good. they knew that usually, another would join them, and be dragged along as they watched karl forget and forget. watch him write endlessly in diaries as he tried desperately to retain some memories. 

...

he wondered if they got tired of seeing so many books.

they had been to the in-between. the blinding white world that sat between dimensions. karl could feel their presence, but they had never been more quiet. not a single whisper, not a single murmur of confusion, not a single thing danced in the breeze when one of them rushed by. they were still and quiet. it was unusual. it made karl uneasy. 

sometimes they would try help him remember - or at least remind him of bits. maybe it was just a simple thing - like where he had set down a pen or something - or other times they would help him with names. sometimes he would slip up and call someone by a different name - usually a name that belonged to one of the people that shared similar traits, someone that more often than not they would be floating near, chuckling as their name was jumbled up - and other times he forgot names entirely. they would all whisper their names to him, they remembered the names of his friends better than he could.

they had never spoken to karl. not directly - though there were whispers of him. he didn’t know if they noticed when he smiled at a joke they might tell to the others or when his eyes widened in surprise when they would share secrets. they only spoke to him in collective whispers - together, as a group - but never had one of them told karl something individually. he didn’t even know if they could - or if they knew they could. but then again, what would they tell him?

the ghosts of the many victims of different times haunt karl jacobs, whispering and chattering or completely silent. no other eyes can seem to notice them, but on occasion someone would pass by karl, wondering why it was as if they can hear the faint murmurs of a hushed crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u mr. jacobs for all the lore but we are sobbing


End file.
